Quality Time
by the lovely dissidia characters
Summary: The Natsu want to get to know eachother a little bit more


Time with myself

"Me-san stop. I-I cant hand-handle anymore of this- NNNNNNNNNNGHHH!"

Natsu Dragion layed on his back writhing underneath his Earthland counterpart. Natsu Dragneel was cureently licking down his Edolas counterparts thighs, a particularly sensitive area for his counterpart.

"Nee I thought I said call me Natsu not Me-san! Geez it really begins to kill the mood" Natsu said with a growl before biting the tender flesh. This earned him a loud moan from his "Twin". It was actually a very sexy site to see. Natsu Dragion was underneath Natsu Dragneel, panting with a light sheen of sweat coming down his naked body.

"You know (Bite) I always thought I would taste like hot Miso Soup (lick), but I guess I taste like Caramel Sauce." Natsu Dragneel continued tasting "himself", before abruptly stopping.

"HaHaha why—why di-did you stop? Please keep touching me." Natsu Dragion looked over to Dragneel before realizing that he was undressing, preparing for the main event. Dragion felt a rush of excitement, like whenever he is riding in a vehicle. And right now he wanted more.

The moment that Dragneel's boxers came off, Dragion jumped him tackling him to the floor. Without warning he began licking up and down his earthland counterpart, eager to begin the main event.

"Me-san" Dragion said while pulling away from Dragneels pink nipple. Dragneels chest was covered in little love bites and hickeys, all a clear mark from his Edolas counterpart. Dragneel looked up into his counter parts eyes before answering, "What?"

"Uhm I want to-to ride you please!" he said with a fierce determination in his eyes.

"Okay, but on one condition" Dragneel leaned towards his Edolas counterpart and licked up his neck. "you have to finger yourself for me, and then I'll let you ride me" Dragneel said with a huge grin on his face. Dragion pushed his fingers into his mouth and started to suck and lick on the digits. Moaning like a porn star Dragion continued his ministrations before pulling them out and placing them at his twitching hole.

"Do it" Dragneel said with his voice thick with lust. Deciding to start with one finger Dragion pushed past the first ring of muscle and let out a long moan. He began to push the first finger in and out of himself at moderate spead. 'Aaa-hha-haaa- mhhhm,"

Natsu Dragneel whispered in Dragions ear "add the others, it'll help prepare you for me" Dragneel began to bite Dragions neck leaving a huge hickey on his neck. Listening to his Earthland counterpart Dragion pushed the rest of his fingers inside himself.

"that's it now just go in and out of yourself, and don't worry I'll fill you up in a moment." Dragneel said with a grin before leaning back to watch the show in front of him. Dragion was currently pushing three fingers in and out of himself while his other hand began fondling his nipples. Dragneel could only think of one time that was as sexy as this and that was when Gray Fullbuster (AKA Earthland Gray) Fucked him against a tree in Magnolia.

"Aaaa_AAAAAAAAHHHhhh, Natsuuuuuuuuuuuu-san, I'm so close . I'm gonna ride you n-now" Dragion slowly pulled his fingers out and crawled over to Dragneel before getting on his lap.

"Natsu-san are you ready, do-don't hold back on me l?" Dragion asked as he felt the tip of His counterparts big cock at his hole.

"If you're sure then I wonmt hold back!" Dragneel let out a loud moan as the tight heat of his counterpart engulfed him, when he felt fhe was fully seated he slapped his counterparts ass to let him know he could start his ride.

Dragion began bouncing up and down on his Earthland counterparts cock, enjoying how the big object touched everything inside of him, making him want to cum on the spot. Dragion leaned over and took Dragneel's lips onto his own. If he tasted like Caramel then Dragneel definantly tasted like a piece of chocolate, his taste was so additciting that Dragion was beginning to lose it. Pulling away he looked his Earthland counterpart into the eye,before leaning forward to lick his lips. "Natsu-saannnnn, pound me, ma-make me cumm, hard"

Hearing those words made Dragneel go crazy, he gripped Dragion's wrist with a hard grip and started pistoning in and out of his mirror image. He started searching for that one spot that would drive his counterpart insane.

"AAAAAAAAH-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH, THERE_ MHHMHMN HIT THERE AGAIN!" Dragion screamed out as his prostate was struck dead on. The feeling was so indescribable and Dragion wanted more of that feeling. He began to circle his hips as his Earthland counterparts cock pounded in and out of him, causing a delicious friction between the both of them.

Dragneel could feel his orgasm coming quickly as he fucked the body above him. feeling this, he decided to speed up his counterparts orgasm. He began to suck on the head of his Edolas counter parts cock getting a delightful scream of pleasure from his mouth. Dragneel began to suck hard and furiously, determined to have Dragion coum before he did.

"I'm GONNNA- ONNA_ "

"ME "

The feeling of relief washed over both of them as they both emptied out their loads. Dragions load had hit both of their abdominals and some had even landed on his face. While Dragneel's cum was being plugged inside of him thanks to his cock inside of him.

"That- was…amazing, Natsu-san." Dragion moaned out feeling completely spent, his bottom felt sore but it was worth it.

"Yeah I think we should do it again, iwhen we get the chance!" Dragneel said slipping himself out of his counterpart. Spotting their clothes, he took Dragion's undershirt and whipped them both clean of the cum on their bodies.

"Me-sannn" Dragion managed out, tiredness coming over him quickly, "Sleep with me tonight" Dragion climbed into his bed and moving the covers for them both. Dragneel could only smile as he jumped into his bed and wrapped his arm around his counterparts midsection. As they both drifted off into sleep they both could only think the same thing.

"This was great quality time with myself"

Woooooooooh I am tried. To everybody I am so sorry I've been gone so long, senior year is whooping my butt. And on top of that the flash drive with my Shizaya story is missing! But I managed to get this done today so think f it as a Thanksgiving present. Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
